


~Wind and Steam~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Lake Hylia, Read Vatti's seven minutes in heaven chapter first, Smut, Water Sex, chapter 005 to be exact, this is based off of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: After Vaati's sudden outburst and some falling with style, you learn that even the most resilient of creatures have their limits. You really shouldn't have pulled his hair, huh...





	

It all started with Vaati falling off the castle roof and whoops! He brought you along too! (Sly little picori boy..)

With your screams his laughing became even louder as you both were headed strait to the ground, VERY FAST.

Your friends (who made you play seven minutes in heaven in the first place) watched with mild horror from the safety of a castle window while you tried to grip for him, but ended up pulling a piece of his hair.

He immediately opened his eyes, his magic suspending both of you in the air.

His eyes were wide and his blush thick.

"Do it...again..."

You were still shaken and didn't completely understand what he was asking for.

He growled, grabbing one of your hands and resting it on the nape of his neck.

"P-Please, just..."

You slowly gripped his hair, tugging it slightly, slightly unsure of why he wanted it.

Without warning, he leaned forward and bit your lip, making you yelp, while he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth, and you squeaked a bit.

You swore you could have saw the flashing of a pictograph go off, but he stole your attention once more by rubbing against you, pressing himself even more onto you.

"Need...you..." He breathed out, squirming against your body while he transported you somewhere.

"COLD!!" Up to your waist was water, which was rather unpleasant.

He popped under the water, and by the time you realized what he was doing he had already disrobed and was now poking and prodding at the dress you had to wear, he took it off after a bit of struggle and it disappeared in his hands.

His hair was soaking wet, and you ran your hands through it, tugging at some knots caused from the water.

"Vaati...you....why me?" 

It wasn't that you didn't want to, you just wondered why he chose you.

"I uh... Fuck (Name)... I just..." He groaned, fidgeting without rest.

"Because I.."

You nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. 

Being tackled was not what you expected.

Opening your eyes, you gasped for air, and surprisingly, you could breath just fine under the water. Most likely his doing.

His eyes wandered your body as his hair flowed freely along with yours.

Embracing him, you wrapped your legs around his waist and his blush became even more dark, and you could almost feel his patience breaking away.

(Sorry guys, but I'd have to continue this later. Cya ✌️)


End file.
